headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Norway
Norway (Norwegian: Norge) is the 68th character, who was added in Update 5.4, along with Mongolia. He is a 5 Stars Character. Appearance Norway is an old man, he is like a mad scientist and he has a steampunk appearance, he wears goggles and has black spiky hair, some going down his forehead. He has a small sharp nose with a big smile. Power Button Effect When the Power Button is triggered a huge trail of fire appears and Norway's face becomes pale, his goggles have red swirls that shows us he's a mad scientist. His hair turns into yellowish-orange with a firey tip of color and go all over the place. His mouth is opened with his teeth and tongue exposed. Norway is sitting on a floating mechanical chair and a ready ray gun that shoots yellow rays every 3 seconds which repels the opponent. Power Shots Air Shot: Alien Shot Norway will laugh and two chains will try to catch the opponent. If they do, the yellow circles will shoot the ball and score. If they don't, then they will still shoot the ball. If the opponent touches the ball without countering it, he will get transformed by a UFO into a green alien with one eye. It sounds like Yeti Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Chinese Version. When the movie is played: three chains will try to get the opponent, but faster. The easiest way to dodge the chains is to go straight into Norway. This will cause all the chains to land behind you. Ground Shot: Missile Shot A lot of green missiles come out of field. The red one contains the ball, which always go to the top of the goal. The opponent will jump away if he touches it, getting damaged and knocked back by the green ones. Counter Attack: Chlorophyll Shot An antenna will come out from Norway's chair, shooting a yellow laser that contains the ball . For unknown reasons, he yells "Chloro phila!" The opponent will be transformed directly into the same alien-like in the Air Shot. Costume Norway's costume is the missile costume. It's an S rank hat. The missile costume shoots 3 rockets every 4 seconds. If the player gets hit by one of the rockets, he/she will be stunned and knocked back to his/her own goal. Unlock Requirements Reach the SS Rank without getting Hurt or pay 6.700.000 points. The easiest way to unlock him is with Ukraine, because of the non-hurt glitch. It's a thing that Ukraine's power shots aren´t the best, but still better concentrate to not getting Hurt. History Trivia * He is the fourth Scandinavian country in the game, after Denmark, Finland, and Sweden. * He is the first character that plays a movie. Norway is playing it only before his Air Shot starts. Movies make Powershots more powerful. * He is one of the six characters, who wear glasses, including the Netherlands, Poland, Mon-K, Ukraine, and Serbia. * Using Ukraine for unlocking Norway may be efficient as she cannot get hurt during her power being activated. * He is the 15th smiling character in the game. * He is the 38th human character in the game. * He along with Bulgaria, Finland, Honduras, Fiji, Madagascar and Mongolia, are the only characters that never appear in any stage in Death Mode. * He is known as the hardest character to unlock Category:European Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters With Glasses Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Characters from Update 5.4 Category:Male Characters